


Have Yourself An Awkward Mecha New Year

by charivari



Series: Awkward Mecha [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Awkward mecha, Gossip, M/M, Sequel, Ten being a fluffball, Ten's Magnus holoform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Have Yourself An Awkward Mecha New Year'. Ten's Ultra Magnus holoform causes problems for Magnus and Megatron and the Lost Light rumor mill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself An Awkward Mecha New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year folks. So I'm celebrating with more Magnus/Megatron awkwardness.
> 
> Just a note, in my headcanon, Ten's holoform is Ultra Magnus. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Magnus ex-vented as a call came through on Rodimus’ frequency. Why did the co-Captain always interrupt him while he was working? Granted, he usually was working and protocol dictated that Magnus as TIC was duty-bound to accept Rodimus’ calls. Which was the only reason he answered the comm, despite knowing full well Rodimus’ motives likely had little to do with work.

::Rodimus, is it urgent?:: he asked, ::I’m very busy.::

Primus knew the latest rivet count wasn’t going to file itself. 

::Yeah I know you’re busy,:: Rodimus drawled in a strange emphasized tone, ::You know if you and Megs wanna act all lovey dovey, you might wanna confine it to quarters. Call me hypocritical but…::

Magnus’ hand clenched his stylus in frustration.

::Rodimus, I don’t know what you’re talking about,:: he huffed, ::Megatron and I are in no way a romantic couple. I wish you would stop enabling such rumors to circulate around the ship...::

::Mags, I would happily stomp out the rumors if you and Megs were a little more discreet,:: Rodimus answered, ::But Jackpot and Mainframe saw you dragging Megatron, by _hand_ , down the hallway on C deck.::

::That’s not possible,:: Magnus spluttered, ::I’ve been in my office the whole time.::

::Yeah that cover story’s really not gonna fly since there were witnesses,:: Rodimus seemed to completely overlook the horror in Magnus’ voice, ::Jackpot said you looked giddy as a sparkling.::

The stylus snapped in two under the grip of Magnus’ trembling fist. But he barely registered it,

::Rodimus,:: he began emphatically, :You know for a fact I’m not capable of looking…::

He paused abruptly. Giddy? There was one person who sprang to mind in correlation with that adjective. And his holoform happened to be Magnus.

::I need to go, Rodimus.:: he rose hastily from his chair.

::Go?:: Rodimus echoed before gasping, ::Wait, are you hanging up on me to interface? Magnus, that is so… Me. I don’t whether to feel proud or… Do you need a third?::

Magnus couldn’t quite formulate a coherent response. Without thinking he simply hung up and raced out of his office.

**

By some merciful act of Primus, Magnus avoided running into anyone on his way to Ten’s quarters. Sure enough when he squeezed through the ventilation shaft, he caught sight of Megatron.

“Yes, uh, it’s a very good likeness,” he was saying awkwardly to a beaming Ten, who surprised Magnus by the fact he was in his true form.

“Ten,” he greeted him happily.

“Hello Magnus,” Megatron said with more reserve, “Ten was showing me his addition to his mural.”

He pointed at the version of himself, squeezed alongside the host of other ‘bots Ten had drawn on the wall.   

“Like I was saying it’s a good likeness, though I don’t usually smile.”

“Ten usually draws people with a smile, it’s his trademark,” Magnus explained.

He glanced at Ten, who was unsurprisingly smiling.

“Ten, were you in your holoform earlier?”

A slightly guilty look crossed over the Legislator’s face.

“Ten,” he mumbled in confirmation.

“I convinced him to switch it off,” Megatron said, “I’m not used to seeing you quite so… animated.”

“Or dragging you along a hallway,” Magnus said uneasily.

“You heard about that?”

“That’s why I’m here.”

“I thought he was you at first,” Megatron said, “His holoform is a splitting image of you. Then he spoke and I realized. But I couldn’t quite understand what he was trying to tell me. So he took a more… physical approach. I couldn’t quite persuade him to let go of my hand until we reached the entrance to his… dwelling.”

“Jackpot and Mainframe saw you,” Magnus informed him, “They believed Ten was me.”

“Ah, I was afraid of that,” Megatron sighed, “Ten’s enthusiasm didn’t allow me much time to clarify.”

“You didn’t think to comm me?” Magnus said with a frown.

Megatron grimaced,

“I was going to,” he said, “But I wasn’t quite sure how to phrase the situation.”

“I suppose I would have had difficulty too,” Magnus conceded.

“Still, I apologize,” Megatron said, “For not informing you sooner.”

Magnus nodded,

“Apology accepted,” he turned to Ten, “Though in the future Ten, you really need to inform me when you’re activating your holoform. Otherwise we’ll have a lot more misunderstandings on our hands.”

“Ten,” the Legislator answered, expression apologetic and far too pitiful for Magnus to be properly cross with him.

“It’s alright,” he told him, “I know you didn’t mean to cause any fuss.”

He glanced at Megatron’s portrait,

“And I do like your addition to the mural.”

Ten’s crooked mouth broke into a smile,

“Ten.”

Megatron’s gaze drifted to Magnus’ hand.

“What is that?”

Magnus unfurled his fist,

“Oh, it’s my stylus,” he said with a touch of embarrassment, “Or rather was.”

He had clutched the broken pieces all the way to Ten’s without realizing.

“I can lend you one of mine,” Megatron offered.

Magnus shook his helm,

“That won’t necessary. I have spares in my desk,” his shoulders slumped in a sigh, “Though I doubt I’ll brave the walk to my office anytime soon.”

“Nor I,” Megatron said somberly, “That is, if Ten doesn’t mind me prolonging my stay.”

“Ten,” Ten consented happily.

He waddled over to his workbench and scooped up his latest model. Magnus had seen enough of its creation during a previous visit to not be surprised when Ten held up the small sized replica. Megatron on the other hand, seemed slightly overwhelmed to see a tiny version of himself.

“A figurine too?” he said, not without a trace of self-consciousness, “I’m truly honored.”

“We prefer the term models,” Magnus told him, “We use them for running simulations, don’t we Ten?”

“Ten,” the Legislator nodded, “Ten.”

“Perhaps we could give you a demonstration,” Magnus offered, “Or if you’d like to participate…”

Megatron stared at his model,

“As long as the scenario isn’t: Megatron relapses and goes on a homicidal warpath.”

“Of course not,” Magnus assured him hastily, “The catalysts for most of our scenarios usually involve Whirl, Brainstorm or Rodimus.”

“Rodimus?” Megatron’s expression betrayed amusement for the first time.

“Usually in regards to diplomatic incidents.”

Megatron gave a small huff of agreement,

“Very well, I’m persuaded,” he said, “What is the scenario?”

“Let’s start with something simple. Brainstorm has created a biohazard and the emergency containment protocols have failed.”

“What time of the cycle is it?” Megatron enquired, “It’s important to know which one of us is manning the bridge. If it’s Rodimus, it’s safe to say we’re all doomed. But if it’s you or I, I assume the first action we’re likely to take is…”

The co-Captain turned out to be quite adept at the task. Small wonder, given his reputation as a strategist. His observations were always astute and some Magnus admitted he hadn’t even considered. It was different to running simulations with Ten alone, given the Legislator’s restricted vocabulary, though Magnus was grateful for Ten’s enthusiasm when it came to moving the models as they explored different outcomes.

There was no irritation like there was when Rodimus dropped in unexpectedly and demanded to be included, though in reality all he wanted to do was muck about with his own model. With no respect to actual scenario itself. By contrast Megatron was wholly consumed by it. As the simulation progressed, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

“An interesting exercise,” he concluded afterwards.

“Would you like to run another?” Magnus said with rare enthusiasm.

“Perhaps,” Megatron was pensive a moment, “You do realize us hiding away here will only fuel the flames?”

“I suppose,” Magnus conceded unhappily, “It would probably be better to call a meeting and rectify the situation.”

“I doubt anyone would believe us.”

“You’re probably right.”

“I suppose I’ve had worse rumors spread about me. Worse truths too,” Megatron said contemplatively, “Being linked to you romantically, while uncomfortable for both of us, is not the end of the world.”

The words caused Magnus to brighten somewhat,

“No I suppose not.”

His optics locked with Megatron’s. But instead of the comfortable feeling of solidarity, there was only a sudden bloom of awkwardness. Magnus’ helm jerked off to one side.

“Ten will vouch for us though,” he looked at the Legislator almost pleadingly, “Won’t you Ten?”

Ten was holding the Megatron model in one hand and Magnus in the other.

“Ten,” he beamed, only to gently squish the two together in what looked like a hug.

“Or not,” Megatron said.

Magnus groaned. This was the last time he let Ten hang around with Rodimus. The co-Captain was a bad influence in more ways than one.

“I suppose becoming boiler room hermits wouldn’t be so bad,” Megatron said, “Ten can smuggle us energon.”

“The crew will think we’ve eloped,” Magnus sighed.

Megatron gave a sigh of his own,

“We can’t win can we?”

“Not really it seems,” Magnus said with an air of defeat, “Shall we run another scenario?” he asked, desperate for distraction.

Megatron, just as desperately, nodded.

“Okay,” Magnus began, “Let’s see. Scenario 325B, Whirl has… Ten please stop pressing those models together, it’s not part of the simulation.”


End file.
